gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Essos
thumb|450px Essos (im Original Essos) ist eine gewaltige Landmasse östlich von Westeros, die bis in den Fernen Osten der bekannten Welt reicht. Essos und Westeros werden durch die Meerenge voneinander getrennt, nur eine als Trittsteine bekannte Inselkette liegt zwischen ihnen. Die Freien Städte befinden sich an der Nordwestküste von Essos, das Dothrakische Meer im ausgedehnten Inland und die Städte der Sklavenbucht an der Südküste. Der Kontinent reicht bis weit in den Osten, an das Jademeer bis zu den entfernten und sagenhaften Asshai und den Schattenländern. Das Klima von Essos ist im Norden und Westen gemäßigt und subtropisch im Süden und Osten. Das östliche Ende des Kontinents ist nicht vollständig kartographiert. =In der Serie= Freie Städte :Hauptartikel: Freie Städte thumb|250px|Die Freien Städte auf dem Kontinent Essos. Die neun Freien Städte sind ehemalige Kolonien des Freistaates von Valyria vor dessen Untergang, ausgenommen Braavos, das von geflohenen valyrischen Sklaven gegründet wurde. Jede Stadt ist ein unabhängiger Stadtstaat, die untereinander um Land, Ressourcen und Macht konkurrieren, auch sind gegenseitige Bündnisse möglich. Zudem betreiben die Freien Städte regen Handel mit den Sieben Königslanden von Westeros. Allgemein werden die Freien Städte weiter im Inland von Essos durch schroffe Hügel im Norden und ausgedehnten Ebenen im Süden dominiert. Hierzu zählen die Hügel von Norvos, die im Nordwesten gelegen sind. Der einzige größere Wald in der Region ist der von Qohor, der im Osten der Hügel von Norvos liegt und an die Ebenen des Dothrakischen Meeres grenzt. * Braavos * Lorath * Lys * Myr * Norvos * Pentos * Qohor * Tyrosh * Volantis Fluss Rhoyne thumb|250px|Die Rhoyne im Westen von Essos. Das westliche Inland des Kontinents wird durch die Wasserscheide des Flusses Rhoyne und seiner zahlreichen Nebenflüsse beherrscht, der von den Hügeln im Nordwesten bis in das gewaltige Flussdelta im Südosten fließt und im Sommermeer mündet, nahe dem Hafen von Volantis. Ursprünglich befanden sich an seinem Lauf die Handelsstädte der Rhoynar, ein Volk, das vor etwa eintausend Jahren von dem expandierenden Valyria besiegt wurde und dessen überlebende nach Dorne auf Westeros flohen. Die Ruinen ihrer Städte befinden sich noch heute am Ufer der Rhoyne. Die Rhoyne erstreckt sich von seinem Ursprung im Nordwesten, nicht weit von Braavos entfernt, wo die Obere Rhoyne und die Kleine Rhoyne nahe den Ruinen von Ghoyan Drohe zusammenfließen. Weiter östlich geht der Fluss Noyne aus den Hügeln von Norvos in ihn über, bei den Ruinen von Ny Sar. Weiter im Südosten ist es der Fluss Qhoyne, aus den Wäldern von Qohor, dessen Zusammenfluss zur Bildung des Dolchsees führt, zwischen Pentos und Myr gelegen. Sogar die im Inland liegenden Städte Norvos und Qohor nutzten das Wassernetzwerk für Reisen und Handel. Der Fluss Rhoyne fließt dann durch den Dolchsee und wird auf seinem Weg nach Süden von weiteren Nebenflüssen gespeist, wie den Lhorulu, aus dem Westen der Goldenen Felder, und von dem Selhoru und Volaena, beide aus dem Osten. Das Resultat des Zusammenflusses der letzten beiden Nebenflüsse ist die untere Rhoyne, die durch ihre Wasserfülle ein unwegsames und sumpfiges Gelände entstehen lässt. Im Gegensatz dazu ist die Westseite des Rhoyne Deltas zwischen Lys und Volantis sehr viel trockener und angenehmer, bekannt als die Orangenküste. Westlich der Rhoyne lässt sich das Gebiet zwischen Braavos im Norden und Tyros im Süden in drei Regionen aufteilen: Die Hügel von Andalos, danach das Flachland und im äußersten Süden das Umstrittene Lande zwischen Myr und Lys. Die Hügel von Andalos, größtenteils getrennt von den Hügeln in Norvos durch die Obere Rhoyne und die Bucht von Lorath, war der Ort, von dem das Volk der Andalen ursprünglich stammte, ehe sie vor tausenden von Jahren nach Westeros aufbrachen. Im äußersten Nordwesten von Essos, liegt die Halbinsel von Braavos, dessen namensgebende Stadt auch das Gebiet Andalos kontrolliert, weshalb die Gegend auch als Küste von Braavos bezeichnet wird. Südlich von Andalos liegt das Flachland, getrennt voneinander durch die Kleine Rhoyne und die Samthügel. Diese Trennung erfolgt ungefähr auf der Höhe von Pentos. Die weiten Ebenen der Flachlandes beginnen im Osten von Pentos, wird vom Lauf der Rhoyne im Westen begrenzt und endet im Süden bei Myr und deren Bucht, bekannt als Meer von Myrth. Südlich des Flachlandes und dem Meer von Myrth befindet sich eine weniger definierte Region, bekannt als das Umstrittene Land. Ihr Name stammt von dem Jahrhunderte anhaltenden Konflikt, den die Städte Lys und Myr darum führen. Am westlichen Ende der Umstrittenen Lande liegt Tyrosh und am östlichsten Ende Volantis, die oft in den Streit der erbitterten Rivalen hineingezogen werden. Tyrosh ist die Freie Stadt, die Westeros am nächsten ist, getrennt durch die Inselkette der Trittsteine, welche der Legende nach, einst eine Landbrücke nach Westeros bildeten, damals der Arm von Dorne genannt, bevor er vom Meer verschlungen wurde. Aufgrund dieser Lage sind die Trittsteine hart umkämpft und nicht lange kontrollierbar, nicht zuletzt wegen den ansässigen Piraten. Während Myr auf dem Festland an der Ostküste des Meeres von Myrth liegt und im Norden der Umstrittenen Lande, ist Lys auf einer Inselkette am südlichen Ende von Essis gelegen. Am nördlichen Ufer des Kontinents befindet sich das Zitternde Meer. Die Hügel von Andalos werden durch die Obere Rhoyne und die Bucht von Lorath von den weitläufigen Hügeln Norvos' getrennt. Die Stadt Lorath liegt auf einer Insel in der gleichnamigen Bucht. Norvos liegt innerhalb der Hügel und entlang des Flusses Noyne, der südlich in die Rhoyne fließt und somit über keinen großen Hafen am Zitternden Meer verfügt. Östlich von Norvos ist eine Halbinsel an der Nordküste, bekannt als die Axt, wo Norvos mehrere wichtigen Minen unterhält. Östlich der Hügel von Norvos ist der große Wald von Qohor, der die Freie Stadt Qohor umschließt. Am östlichen Ende der Wasserscheide der Rhoyne gelegen, ist Qohor am nächsten am Dothrakischen Meer und permanent von Überfälle durch Khalasars bedroht. Südlich der Wälder, geben die Bäume eine kleine Ebene frei, durch die Dothraki einen Zugang zu den Ufern der Rhoyne erhalten. Allerdings verwandelt sich der Boden im Süden dieser Ebene rasch in mächtige Sümpfe, die nordöstlich von Volantis liegen und durch Zuflüsse in die Rhoyne entstehen. Valyrische Halbinsel :Hauptartikel: Valyrische Halbinsel 250px|thumb|Die Valyrische Halbinsel in Essos. Der einstige Freistaat von Valyria wurde auf einer Halbinsel im Süden von Essos errichtet, südöstlich der später entstanden Freien Städte, von denen viele als valyrische Kolonien gegründet wurden. Grundlage ihrer Macht waren Drachen, die in einer als die Vierzehn Flammen bekannten Vulkankette auf der Halbinsel gefunden und gezähmt wurden. Aufgrund seiner Lage, mit den Freien Städten im Nordwesten und der Sklavenbucht im Osten, muss ein Reisender die Halbinsel umsegeln, um eine der Regionen zu erreichen. Etwa vor 400 Jahren, ereignete sich der Untergang Valyrias, durch den nicht nur der Freistaat auseinanderbrach, sondern auch die Halbinsel zerschmettert wurde, dass nur noch Inseln davon übrig blieben. Danach als das Rauchende Meer bekannt, scheuen Seefahrer sogar nach Jahrhunderten die Umsegelung dieser Region. Gerüchten zufolge stirbt jeder der die Küste Valyrias erblickt eines grausamen Todes. Die Ruinen des Alten Valyrias sind sowohl Wunder als auch Schrecken, da nur wenige Männer von dort zurückkehrten. Sklavenbucht :Hauptartikel: Sklavenbucht 250px|thumb|Die Sklavenbucht in Essos. Im Osten der valyrischen Halbinsel, an der Küste des Sommermeeres, liegt der Golf der Trauer, der sich weiter nördlich in die Sklavenbucht erstreckt. Die Städte der Sklavenbucht liegen an deren Küste und die dortige Bevölkerung sind Nachfahren der Ghiscari, den alten Rivalen der Valyrer. Als der Freistaat von Valyria expandierte, war das Reich der Ghiscari die einzige Großmacht im Osten von Essos, die sich ihnen widersetzte, doch wurde es in einer Reihe von Kriegen durch die Valyrer und ihre Drachen besiegt und ihre Hauptstadt Ghis zerstört, deren Ruinen noch existieren. Gegenwärtig sind die drei größten Städte der Sklavenbucht Meeren, Yunkai und Astapor. So wie die Menschen der Freien Städte Nachfahren von Valyria sind, sind auch die Menschen der Sklavenbucht Nachfahren von Ghis, auch wenn sich beide Gruppen im Laufe der Jahrhunderte mit der lokalen Bevölkerung vermischten. Die Sklavenbucht liegt südlich des Dothrakischen Meeres, beide werden durch eine Bergkette, die vom Nordwesten nach Südosten verläuft getrennt, obwohl es auch Durchgänge wie den Khyzai Pass gibt. Die Berge trennen die Sklavenbucht auch von der Roten Wüste weiter im Südosten. Ein großer Fluss, der Shahazadhan, fließt durch die Berge zum Meer, passiert Meereen im Norden, das an seinen Ufern errichtet wurde. Der Fluss verläuft durch die Berge ins Inland, durch den Khyzai Pass nach Lhazar. Seinen Namen hat die Sklavenbucht als Mittelpunkt des internationalen Sklavenhandels erhalten. Dothrakisches Meer :Hauptartikel: Dothrakisches Meer Das Dothrakische Meer ist eine ausgedehnte Ebene im Inland von Essos, ein Meer aus Gras, das sich über Meilen erstreckt. Es wird von einem wilden nomadischen Reitervolk bewohnt, bekannt als die Dothraki. Die einzige bewohnte "Stadt" der Dothraki ist Vaes Dothrak, am Fuße eines einzelnen Berges gelegen, genannt die Mutter der Berge. Das Dothrakische Meer ist riesig und grenzt deshalb an zahlreiche andere Regionen von Essos. Es liegt östlich der Freien Städte, beginnt bei dem Wald von Qohor im Norden bis in den Süden, wo sich eine sumpfige Region zwischen Volantis und valyrischen Halbinsel erstreckt. Das Dothrakische Meer grenzt im Süden an einem Großteil der Sklavenbucht. Die Ostgrenze dieser Region ist unbekannt, da es den unerforschten östlichen Teil von Essos darstellt. Lhazar :Hauptartikel: Lhazar Südöstlich reicht das Dothrakische Meer bis an eine Bergkette, durch die ein Weg in ein Hügelland führt, das ungeeignet ist für Pferdeherden, jedoch ausgezeichnet für Schafe. Das Hügelland ist bekannt als Lhazar und seine Bevölkerung besteht aus friedvollen Hirten. Aufgrund ihrer nicht kriegerischen Kultur sind sie ein beliebtes Ziel für Dothraki, da sie sich hervorragend zum Verkauf an die Sklavenhändler eignen, obwohl sie kaum Wohlstand besitzen. Dieses Gebiet wird mit der Sklavenbucht durch den Khyzai Pass verbunden, der sich durch die Küstenberge zieht. Rote Wüste :Hauptartikel: Rote Wüste Die Rote Wüste ist eine Aneinanderreihung von rauen Wüstengebieten, südöstlich des Dothrakischen Meeres und östlich der Gebirge der Sklavenbucht. Selbst die Grasebenen des Dothrakischen Meeres sind mit ihren Wasservorkommen zu weit entfernt, damit etwas in dieser Einöde wachsen kann. Es gibt dort einige Ruinen und verlassene Städte, die einst in der Lage waren, die Gegend mittels Bewässerungsanlagen fruchtbar zu machen, doch ihre Menschen gingen und die Wüste forderte das Land zurück. Die Rote Wüste bildet eine massive Barriere auf dem Weg von Osten nach Westen, vor Allem, um nach Qarth oder in die Sklavenbucht zu gelangen. Deshalb ist der Seeweg umso wichtiger. Qarth :Hauptartikel: Qarth Qarth ist ein großes Handelszentrum im Osten der Sklavenbucht, südlich der Roten Wüste, an der Küste der Jadesee. Aufgrund seiner zentralen Lage und Straßen ist Qarth ein Drehpunkt für den weltweiten Handel in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Qarth ist der entlegenste Punkt im Osten, mit den Menschen aus Westeros Kontakt haben, doch ist der Handel nicht so aktiv, wie mit nahegelegenen Freien Städten. Qarth gilt als sehr exotisch für Menschen aus Westeros, das mit außergewöhnlichen Gütern und Gewürzen handelt. Osten Das Gebiet östlich von Qarth und der Jadesee sind den Bewohnern von Westeros beinahe unbekannt und nicht auf ihren Karten verzeichnet. Dort soll es die sagenhafte Stadt Yi Ti geben, deren Menschen auch in den entfernten Westen reisen, doch wurden sie so gut wie nie auf Westeros gesehen. Eines der bedeutendsten dieser mysteriösen Länder ist Asshai, dass an die noch exotischeren Schattenländer grenzt. Es wird erzählt, dass in Asshai Hexenmeister und magische Priester leben, die arkanes Wissen besitzen. Die große Insel von Ibben liegt vor der Nordostküste des Kontinents, in den Polargewässern des Zitternden Meeres. Sie ist weitentfernt von Essos, doch ist sie viel zu klein, um als eigenständiger Kontinent zu gelten. Sie liegt ungefähr auf der Höhe von Vaes Dothrak und Qarth. Trotz dieser großen Entfernung, bereisen die Bewohner Ibbens die Weltmeere auf der Jagd nach Walen und betreiben regen Handel mit Essos und manchmal mit Westeros. =In den Büchern= Essos ist der größte der vier bekannten Kontinente in der Welt. Er liegt östlich von Westeros und nördlich von Sothoryos und Ulthos, erstreckt sich von dem Zitternden Meer im Norden bis zum Sommermeer im Süden, und von der Meerenge im Westen zu den Ländern rund um die Jadesee im Osten, wenn nicht noch weiter. Essos wird von vielen verschiedenen Völkern besiedelt und verfügt über eine umfang- und abwechslungsreiche Geographie. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" wird der Kontinent einfach der östliche Kontinent genannt, jenseits der Meerenge, oder der Osten; George R. R. Martin war der erste, der ihn Mitte 2008 in einem Interview so bezeichnet und später offiziell bestätigte. Im Anhang zu A Dance with Dragons wird nachweislich auf dem Kontinent im Osten der Meerenge als Essos verwiesen. Geographie thumb|300px|Westeros im Westen und Essos im Osten. Essos ist ungefähr so groß wie Eurasien mit ähnlichen Breiten und Längenmaßen. Er ist deutlich größer als Westeros. Obwohl seine wahren Ausmaße unbekannt sind, da gegenwärtig keine Karte des gesamten Kontinents existiert. Die Nordküste des Festlandes wird von der Polarkappe durch das Zitternde Meer getrennt. Im Süden, über das Summer Sommermeer, liegt der unerforschte Kontinent Sothoryos. Im äußersten Osten, über die Jadesee, liegt Asshai, Yi Ti und eine mysteriöse Region genannt die Schattenländer. Südlich der ist der Kontinent Ulthos. Geographie und Klima sind in Essos sehr verschieden. Getrennt von der Polarkappe der Länder des Ewigen Winters und weiter im Süden gelegen, ist es von der Wirkung eines Winters weniger betroffen als Westeros. An der Westküste herrscht im Norden ein gemäßigtes Klima, das immer heißer und trockener Richtung Süden wird, charakterisiert durch grüne Hügel, dem riesigen Wald von Qohor und den umfangreichen Inselketten, wie Braavos und Lys. Die Mitte des Kontinents wird von den weiten Grasebenen des Dothrakischen Meeres bedeckt und, im Osten, von dem ausgedörrten Ödland aus rotem Sand, bekannt als die Rote Wüste, wo nichts wächst. Jenseits dieser Wüste, liegt die Stadt Qarth neben dem Jadetor, das zum Jadesee führt. Der Süden ist von rauen Hügeln und einem mediterranen Klima geprägt, mit einer Küstenlinie am Sommermeer, die Volantis mit der Valyrischen Halbinsel und einem großen Einlass, bekannt als die Sklavenbucht, verbindet. Essos wird durch die Knochenberge und die Krazaaj Zasqa dominiert, einer massiven und langestreckten Bergformation, welche die westliche Hälfte, die den Westerosi besser vertraut ist von der exotischen, östlichen Hälfte trennt, die weniger bekannt ist. Regionen Essos besteht aus mehreren Regionen, von denen jede die Heimat unterschiedlicher kultureller Gruppen ist. Freien Städte :Hauptartikel: Freien Städte 250px|thumb|Das Gebiet der Freien Städte in Essos. Die Freien Städte sind neun unabhängige Stadtstaaten an der Westküste von Essos. Sieben dieser Städte liegen direkt an der Küste (Braavos, Myr, Pentos und Volantis) oder sind Inselhäfen (Lorath, Lys und Tyrosh), welche in der Meerenge liegen, während sich die beiden anderen (Norvos und Qohor) im Landesinneren befinden. Mit Ausnahme von Braavos, das von geflohenen Sklaven gegründet wurde, sind diese Städte ehemalige Kolonien des untergegangenen Freistaates von Valyria; weshalb sich dort auch Teile dieser Kultur erhalten haben. Sie sind fortschrittlicher und wirtschaftlicher als die Städte in Westeros, sogar Königsmund. Jede der Freien Städte kontrolliert ein gewisses Gebiet, dass sie umgibt, einschließlich kleinerer Städte und Dörfer. Die Region der Freien Städte erstreckt sich von der Westküste zu dem Wald von Qohor und dem gewaltigen Fluss Rhoyne im Osten, der sie vom Dothrakischen Meer und dem Königreich von Sarnor trennt. Im Nordwesten dieser Region, zwischen Braavos und Pentos, liegen die Berge von Andalos, der ursprünglichen Heimat der Andalen und, gemäß den Legenden, der Ursprung des Glaubens der Sieben. Königreich von Sarnor Östlich des Waldes von Qohor und nördlich des Dothrakischen Meeres, liegen die Grasebenen des Königreichs von Sarnor, die von dem großen Fluss Sarne und dessen Nebenflüssem mit Wasser versorgt werden. Der Großteil des Königreiches wurde von den Dothraki in Ruinen verwandelt. Dothrakisches Meer :Hauptartikel: Dothrakisches Meer 250px|thumb|Das Dothrakische Meer in Essos. Östlich der Freien Städte und Sarnor, befindet sich ein riesiges Grasland, bekannt als das Dothrakische Meer, das sich über weite Teile des Inlandes von Essos erstreckt. Es wird von den Dothraki bewohnt, einem Volk kriegerischer Nomaden mit kupferfarbener Haut, die eine eigene Sprache und eine einzigartige Reiterkultur pflegen. Während die Dothraki keinen Handel betreiben, sind ihre Sklavenjagden eine treibende Kraft für die Wirtschaft in Essos. Es gibt zahlreiche Ruinenstädte älterer Kulturen, die sich im und um das Dothrakische Meer befinden. Zitterndes Meer :Hauptartikel: Zitterndes Meer Nördlich des Dothrakischen Meeres entlang der Küste des Zitterndes Meeres liegen das Königreich von Sarnor, Omber und das Königreich der Ifequevron. Im Norden des Festlandes von Essos befindet sich die Insel Ibben. Valyrische Halbinsel :Hauptartikel: Valyrische Halbinsel 250px|thumb|Die Valyrische Halbinsel in Essos. Die valyrische Halbinsel ist eine große Landzunge, die sich im Süden von Essos bis in das Sommermeer erstreckt. Einst war es das Kernland des Freistaates von Valyria mit der gleichnamigen Hauptstadt, bis sie bei dem Untergang Valyrias schwer erschüttert wurde, während zahlreiche Insel entstanden, wurde das tiefergelegene Gebiet überflutet oder zerstört und Valyria in eine Ruine verwandelt. Die Halbinsel und das Rauchende Meer, welche die Überreste umgeben, werden als von Dämonen heimgesucht betrachtet, von denen giftige Dämpfe aufsteigen; bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, kehrte niemand, der nach den Ruinen oder den Schätzten suchte, wieder von dort zurück. Lhazar :Hauptartikel: Lhazar Lhazar liegt im Südosten des Dothrakischen Meeres in der Sklavenbucht. Es ist eine semiaride Region von Wiesen und Hügeln. Die Pferdelords betrachten die Lhazareen, ein Volk von Schafhirten, als leichtes Ziel und gute Sklaven. Die Dothraki nennen sie "haesh rakhi" ("Lämmermenschen"). Sklavenbucht und Ghiscar :Hauptartikel: Sklavenbucht, Ghiscar 250px|thumb|Die Sklavenbucht in Essos. Südlich des dothrakischen Meeres, östlich von Valyria, und westlich von Lhazar, liegt die Sklavenbucht und Ghiscar. In der Region befinden sich viele kleine Stadtstaaten und die drei großen Sklavenhäfen von Yunkai, Meereen und Astapor. Die Städte wurden aus den Trümmern von Alt Ghis und dem Reich der Ghiscari errichtet, einem alten Rivalen des valyrischen Freistaates, der von ihnen vor tausenden von Jahren zerschmettert und ersetzt wurde. Die Sklavenstädte sind noch immer durch das valyrische Straßennetz mit den Freien Städten verbunden. Die Stadt Neu Ghis liegt auf einer Insel südlich von Ghiscar, doch die Romane verraten nur wenig darüber. Der Skahazadhan ist der größte Fluss der Region. Qarth :Hauptartikel: Qarth Qarth ist eine alte Stadt im fernen Osten, jenseits der Roten Wüste, an der Küste der Jadesee. Es ist die Heimat von Hexenmeister und Handelskönige. Seine Lage am Jadetor macht es zu einem Knotenpunkt für Handel und Kultur zwischen Ost und West, wie den Freien Städten und der Sklavenbucht, und den Ländern weiter östlich, wie Asshai, den Schattenländern und Yi Ti. Aufgrund ihres Wohlstandes und ihrer selbst gerühmten Raffinesse, engagieren sich Qartheen in den endlosen Intrigen zwischen den unzähligen, mächtigen Fraktionen ihrer Gesellschaft. Südlich von Qarth liegt die beachtliche Insel von Greatmoraq, zwischen dem Sommermeer und der Jadesee. Östliches Essos Wenig ist bekannt über die Länder von Essos, die sich östlich der Knochenberge und der Krazaaj Zasqa erstrecken. Die südlichen Gebiete entlang der Jadesse, einschließlich Asshai und den Schattenländern. Nördlich von Yi Ti sind die Handelsstädte, welche das Große Sandmeer umgeben, sowie die Ebenen der Jogos Nhai. Weiter östlich gibt es noch außergewöhnlichere Länder – Die Tausend Insel des Zitterndes Meeres, Mossovy, die Graue Wüste, das Land der Kreischer, die Berge des Morgens, die Städte der blutleeren Menschen, das Verborgene Meer, die Fünf Festungen und noch mehr. Bevölkerung Im Gegensatz zu Westeros ist Essos die Heimat einer größeren Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Rassen und Kulturen. Sie sind Nachfahren der alten Zivilisationen, die bis zu den Andalen, Rhoynar, Alt Ghis und dem valyrischen Freistaat zurückreichen. Während Westeros in den Sieben Königslanden vereint wurde, gibt es in Essos viele verschiedene und souveräne Regionen und Stadtstaaten, die nicht von einer Macht dominiert wurden, seitdem der valyrische Freistaat vor fast vier Jahrhunderten untergegangen ist. Die Völker umfassen: * Dothraki, kriegerische Nomaden mit kupferfarbener Haut, eigener Sprache und einer einzigartigen Kultur. * Ghiscari, ein gemischte Rasse, die den Großteil der Sklavenbucht bevölkert und eine entlehnte Form des Hochvalyrisch sprechen. Sie sind Nachfahren von Alt Ghis. * Völker der Freien Städte, Nachfahren des Freistaates von Valyria. Sie sprechen eine deutlichere Form des Hochvalyrisch, obwohl auch die gemeine Zunge aus Westeros verwendet wird. * Lhazareen, ein friedliches Volk mit bronzefarbener Haut, flachen Gesichtern und Mandelaugen. Sie sind überwiegend Hirten, die dem Glauben an den Großen Hirten folgen und "Lämmermenschen" von den Dothraki genannt werden, welche sie regelmäßig überfallen. * Qartheen, Einwohner von Qarth. * Ibbenesen, Fischerkolonien im Norden. * Jogos Nhai, bekannt für ihre gefangenen Zorse. * N'Ghai, verwandt mit den eher nomadischen Jogos Nhai, die Einwohner von Nefer, der Geheimen Stadt. * Sarnori oder Tagaez Fen, was "Große Menschen" bedeutet, die dunkelhäutigen, schwarzhaarigen Menschen von Sarnor, dessen letzte Überlebenden die Stadt Saath besetzt halten. * Yi Ti, die Menschen mit den leuchtenden Augen aus dem goldenen Reich von Yi Ti, der womöglich ältesten und größten Zivilisation in Essos. * Lengii, vielleicht die größte Rasse, mit teakholzfarbener Haut, goldenen Augen, langen Beinen, schlanker Gestalt, und unübertroffenem Rhythmus, bewohnen die Insel Leng. Besiegte und verschwundene Kulturen, einschließlich der Jhogwin, der Labyrinthbauer und der Ifequevron,. Die Rhoynar flohen weitgehend vom Rhoyne nach Dorne in Westeros. =Realer Hintergrund= thumb|330px|Karte der Türkei. Essos leitet sich wahrscheinlich vom englischen Wort East ab, was übersetzt Osten bedeutet. In diesem Zusammenhang stehen auch andere Begriffe, wie der östliche Kontinent oder gleichlautend der Osten für Essos. Geographie Die geographischen Umrisse des Kontinents Essos beruhen vermutlich auf denen der Türkei, das Tor zum Orient und Brücke zwischen Europa und Asien. Das Wahrzeichen für den Übergang zwischen Orient und Okzident ist der Bosporus, die Wasserstraße zwischen Schwarzem Meer und Mittelmeer. Er ist Verbindung und Barriere zugleich und bis heute die gefährlichste Wasserstraße der Welt. So lange gibt es ihn aber noch gar nicht, denn einst verband eine Landbrücke die Kontinente. Die Türkei wird geologisch in die Zange genommen. Das Land ist eingeklemmt zwischen der Arabischen und der Europäischen Kontinentalplatte. Die Spannungen entladen sich heute meist als Erdbeben. Früher bedeckten Vulkane in gewaltigen Eruptionen das Land mit Unmengen von Asche und Lava. Vulkanismus und Erosion haben in der Türkei eine einzigartige Landschaft geschaffen. Aufgrund seiner besonderen Geologie sind mehr als 90 Prozent der Türkei Gebirge. Im Zentrum liegt das anatolische Hochland, eine gewaltige Ebene. Parallel zu den Meeresküsten verlaufen mächtige Gebirgszüge. Der Taurus zieht sich an der Ägäischen Küste am Mittelmeer entlang. Kultur Die Kulturen und Völker des Kontinents Essos könnten wesentlich durch den Orient beeinflusst worden sein, von lat. oriens "Osten", später auch Morgenland genannt. Viele Völker haben in den etwa elf Jahrtausenden Menschheitsgeschichte hier gelebt und machten es zu einem Schmelztiegel der Kulturen. Im Laufe der Geschichte wandelte sich die Bedeutung des Begriffes. Der heutige Sprachgebrauch tendiert dazu, die Bezeichnung Orient auf den Nahen Osten und einen Teil der arabisch-islamischen Welt zu beziehen. Orient hat neben dem geografisch-politischen auch einen religiös-kulturellen Aspekt. Die orientalische Welt inspirierte viele Dichter und Schriftsteller. Der Literatur des 17. Jahrhunderts liegt eine romantische Verklärung des Orients zugrunde. Der Orient von Ägypten bis China wurde im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert zu einer Traumwelt, die in der Malerei der Orientalisten phantasievoll abgebildet wurde. =Siehe auch= * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * Essos im Wiki of Ice and Fire. * Orient, Türkei, Wikipedia. en:Essos es:Essos fr:Essos it:Continente Orientale nl:Essos pl:Essos pt-br:Essos ru:Эссос zh:厄斯索斯 Kategorie:Orte (Essos)